AdjectiveNoun Russia Turnouts
by Rockcrab
Summary: Using an adjective-noun generator, I have made a series of one-shots pretaining to the two words given based on Russia and his past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Author's note: This is going to be a series of one-shots based on two words that come out of this generator ((www (dot) tanomono (dot) net/generators/other/adj-n (dot) html)) which I found in the roleplay made by Ever Essence in the Hetalia-Axis Powers forums list, and how they pretained to Russia (Ivan Braginsky).

* * *

**_Chapter One: Big Mistake_**

Ivan bit his tongue. It was quiet other than the tick-tocking of the clock on the other side of the room. For the first time in decades... his house was silent. Completely and utterly silent.

He thought over how this had happened, why he was alone... why had everyone left? He wasn't that bad was he?

Sure, they did not like it when he did certain...things... to them, but those were necessary. Did they not see that? How else were they supposed to learn other than through the pain of punishment? It did not make any sense to him.

Where had they all gone? Off on their own? Were they not using what he had taught them? The fact that he liked teaching them never meant he was not intending to help them, right?

Had trying to help them been a mistake? How could they be so ungrateful?

Liet was among the first to go. Where had he made the mistake? Was it the forced contact? The teaching? At the time, he had thought Liet had liked it. He sure screamed like he did... or was...

...oh god.

Ivan paused, eyes widening slightly in realization. That was his mistake, was it not?

Liet had not liked it. The pained screams... that Ivan had held so dear... they were like... like music... he... Liet had not liked those, had he?

Ivan looked to the window. It was snowing. Big suprise that was... it was always snowy there. He could not plant sunflowers, could he? They would all die, as always. He'd tried. He did everything that he could. They always died...

Everyone left him, but he still did not understand. So Liet and them had not liked them, it was still an attempt to help them. He had taught them. He did not hurt them without reason... well... not often... not too often...

And his sisters had left too? Why was that?

The Ukraine... she just up and left, in tears. That had probably hurt just as bad as Liet leaving. Both of them, lost to the American. Why would they go to him, of all people? Were they trying to spite Ivan? He had lost everyone. His once huge empire he had loved so dearly, now reduced to merely himself. To Russia.

All because he was trying to teach them? Had not Lati, Esti, and Liet learned from him? They helped him, he helped them. He housed them. He clothed them. He provided food for them...

...but no. There was a mistake in there somewhere. Was his mistake caring? Was it trying to help? Maybe it was playing? No... surely they had liked to play with him... he liked it when they played with him. It was all part of the game. They were supposed to try and run. They were supposed to scream. Everyone always looked better in red... even Ivan himself could figure that out, right? Everyone's blood runs the same color: red.

Ivan liked that. Red. Everyone's the same. He was just like everyone else... he was a person. Correction, he was a nation... but all nation's blood ran red too. He knew. He'd seen alot of people's blood... and it always ran red, even his own.

So why had they left him? It must have been his mistake. But what could that be?

Ivan paused from his thoughts as he heard a door creak open. _Nii-saan...?_

...Ivan learned that sometimes screaming means you do not like it. He learned that when he was young, but time had caused him to forget that it was not always a game. Apparently, his sister did not understand that screaming was sometimes bad, not good. Not a game. Not music.

How was Ivan supposed to know he had been being cruel? How was he to know that everyone he thought had at least sort of liked him actually feared him to death? They did not like learning. They did not like playing.

They did not like him.

Now he was left alone, or mostly alone. His sister chasing him time after time. Did she not understand? Maybe she did not, but Ivan found no way to correctly get the message through.

Kekon, kekon, kekon...

How could he avoid that? He tried. He always tried.

All of this lonliness... all of the suffering and chasing and NYETNYETNYETNYET!... it was all because of a mistake. One mistake...

...one big mistake.

What would fix this? Did he care? Would they come back? Did they just want an apology...? Should he apologize? Why apologize for helping people?

"...Liet da..." There was no one in the room now. His sister had left. She said she'd be back... Ivan started buttoning up his shirt again. Had he not said no? Was this fair? ...why was his face wet... surely... Russia... had not been reduced to tears...

No, of course not.

Was it really his mistake?

He could not see exactly where he had wronged. Obviously he made a mistake... a big mistake...

He buttoned up his coat slowly, thinking to himself.

_...Liet...come back da..._

He looked at the door. Liet would come back... they always came back, da? Da? Well... he could not think of time when they came back... but he knew Liet would. He had always seemed to care, da?

The door never opened. It never would open. Ivan could wait forever, but no one except for Bela would ever come back to him.

He had made one big mistake, but he still hadn't figured out what it was. Maybe he never would.

_...am I... a monster...?_

Why else would they? He could not see this mistake... he scared them all away...

_...Liet..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia.

Author's Note- I'm starting to think that this generator is sadistic... I can't write Alfred for the life of me... so I'll just stick with Russia...

* * *

Chapter Two: Opposites Attract

When I was born, the firsted things that I saw was snow and ice. Cold. Made Russia stronger, made us better to handle. The Mongols took control of me, Keiv at the time... and was not bested years. Eventually rose up... with help, and got land back, da? Got away from them.

They hated me. I hated them. Not fun for Russia...

There was a man, once. He always take for himself, not really care about anyone else. Came over all odds in world and took it upon himself to place himself in it. Against everything the world had seen... young country emerge against great empire.

I helped making that empire, da? Catherine the Great... we started the Armed Neutrality. Not could help Alfred, but could agree to not help England. Leave him alone, not trade with... wear the man down. During Civil War, I was the child's only friend. After the Civil War, I agree to sell him land, da? William Seward... Alaska...

Two men, opposite and age and in growing. Amerikan grew up with England watching him. He had older brother, like I had older sister... but heard Arthur not taking great care of... Amerikan not have any problem. Were not people taking over cities and capital that he too young to handle. Native Amerikans not do too much, I thinking.

He not understand what I go through, and I not intend to tell him. At time, he not understand and now he not ever going to care. No one ever care... so I not tell anyone. Easier that way, da? Regardless, Alfred and I were friends for a while then.

World Wars happen, da. After firsted and second, we were on same side. I did alot for the war, da? Used Red Army to take the German Nazi's down... I sure Prussia remembers well... We did good together, and his country named my leader, Josef Stalin, as Man of the Year in 1943 in his 'Times' magazine. Everything was going well...

Then everything change.

Our leaders say to hate. I not understand why much at firsted... but did not to question my leader. He made clear to me long ago that I needing to listen more and question less, because knew Stalin was always being right. He was never wrong.

In this way, I started hating the Amerikan. We no longer friends, and I understood why. He was bad person, against communism. Communism had to spread, da? To whole world! Make it better place. Bring peace and love. Stop poverty and protect everyone. All have good, and no one have none.

Perfect way of life, da? Not to Alfred. He like democracy, same as when I firsted met him. He preaching about democracy and freedom. No taxation without representation... he was interesting, da...? Not had heard what he meant before... was Tsarist before...

Alfred and I argue, made weapons. These weapons strong, very much so. Could destory _world_ if wanted to. All power in the palm of our hands, and fate of the world and mankind at our fingertips. All would take is a few red buttons and world would cease to be the way it had been for long time.

We were opposite, yet to be similar, if I looking back into the past. In past, we could relate... both suffered. Both had internal problems... da? But now, we not so good. Even after Stalin (wishing had him back...) we still not get together well. He is loud, obnoxious... disgusting, burger eating, bastard of Amerikan.

He think I a communist. I not now, used to be. Should maybe be again, not sure anymore. I not think we'll ever to get along, now... even though meetings are planned... and people talk. I can never to like him and his way of life. His hair, and way it flows a bit when wind blow. Crackly voice over speaker, English... not able to be understanding my words in Russian. I knew his English... but not speak to him in it. More than four words of English in sentence was illegal at time. Right now, if this was then, I would be arrested by KGB and Stalin would decide my punishment.

But would be ok, and would deal with it. I would deserve it. I broke his law, so he had right to punishing me. Made me strong, gave people hope... and knew he could take back just as easy...

Amerikan fell asleep at our lasted meeting. He was bored, and thought I would not be able to agree with him. No one would know what to do... but thought we never get along. In way, I agree. Not like him, not want to be with him...

But was one second, when Amerikan was sleeping, that through my annoyance, I thought maybe there was touch of hope. We would get along again, he not pick on me. Not mock that he think he stronger. Think he richer. That he is better than me, and world too. That I was villian, he was hero.

That I had to be smited.

Not look like he was thinking that when was asleep. Was quiet... was good. He was nice, a slight frown pulling at lips. Glasses were slightly askew... I not paying attention to words being spoken when watching. Was suprised when was over so quickly. We were to be being close to each other... and wanted to touch him. Just his hair, to feel it with no threat of being attacked firsted, before I do anything.

Other part wanted me pull my knife out and stab him in chest. He would have, I not doubting, if I was one asleep. Would have accused me of not to pay attention and say I not want peace. I want war. Maybe I do, da. Hate him after all.

He woke up, regrettfully. I not stop staring at him. He gave me a look, and expression came over his face. I was not to be sure what it was of... but... may have been fear. I know the look of fear, da? Apparently, I instilled it into everyone for decades, when trying to help. No one understand... what meant... but is why lost all. That not important now, da?

He paused, seeming to be making sure he ok. I remember he had growled, "What're ya lookin' at, commie?" and then got up and abruptly left. I wondered if he knew we had reached no agreement that time. I think is because he not care, and he not want to. Made me remember we hate each other. That moment of quiet contemplation had made no difference to me, da? I did not care. He was nation, I was nation.

We not friends, and we never get along. Will not get along...

I still wondering... what the Amerikan's hair would have felt like...


End file.
